


First Bath

by gatesofeori



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: There's a first for everything. Even taking a bath with each other and washing each other's hair.





	

Suguro could care less about anything sexual in a relationship. Just laying around or cuddling was enough for him. Izumo had her own needs, but she mostly felt the same way as Bon did about their relationship. They’ve never went all the way, the most they’ve got out of each other was the other in their under garments. Sex wasn’t something the two thought about, and if they did, it wasn’t very often. It was different with Renzou around, mainly because he had a big mouth and talked big for someone who never had sex in his life.

The two of them were respectful of the other’s wants and needs, and Izumo was sure that if she brought up the subject of having sex, Suguro would think about it. But it wasn’t something she would bring up anytime soon. She was perfectly content just laying on the couch watching TV and cuddling. For her, that was more than enough and she knew that Suguro felt the same way.

“You don’t have to keep looking away, gorilla.” Izumo said, pushing her long hair out of her face.

The two were both decided to take a bath together… their _first_ bath together. Suguro was slightly embarrassed, as it was the first time they’ve saw each other fully naked. He kept looking away from his girlfriend even though she kept telling him it was fine to look. Izumo was sitting in front of him, facing him with a frown with a bottle of shampoo in her hand.

“I can’t wash your hair when you’re not looking at me! Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed…” Izumo sighed, “Whatever, I’m not repeating myself again.”

Suguro finally looked at her, gathering up enough courage to do so. It’s not like they just started dating or anything, but he was still embarrassed to see her naked. He had to keep reminding himself that she was giving him _permission_ to look at her. That made it okay, right? It was something that had been on his mind for the past few minutes, but she was giving him her consent. That had to make it okay.

His hair went flat as Izumo sprayed his head with the showerhead. He instinctively shut his eyes, letting the water fall into his face. Izumo let the showerhead hit against the side of the tub and she opened the bottle of shampoo, pouring it into her free hand. Suguro opened his eye to take the bottle from her and he sat it on the side ledge. She gently started to mix the shampoo into his hair, moving closer to him so that she could reach better. The bathtub could have been a bit bigger than what it already was, but it was at least able to fit the two of them and give them a little bit of space.

“Why don’t you want me close to you? You keep making this ugly face.” Izumo frowned again as she looked at him.

“Ug…!? Hey, watch it!” Suguro snapped back. “It’s not that I don’t want you near me, it’s just… I don’t know, embarrassing?” It came out more of a question that anything. “Aren’t you feeling the same way?”

Izumo shrugged and for the first time since they started the bathwater, she looked away from him. “Well, yeah. I mean, it’s the first time we’re seeing each other like this. It was bound to happen sometime though so get over it!”

Her tone was harsh, yes, but there was a slight hint of embarrassment to it. She was right though, as she was with many things. Taking a bath together was bound to happen if it they weren’t doing it now. He managed to relax a bit more, leaning forward to help Izumo be able to wash his hair better and he closed his eyes once again. He didn’t realize having somebody else wash his hair was so relaxing. It felt good.

Suguro opened his eyes only to be met with a view of Izumo’s breasts and he looked up at her, seeing her blushing face. “I-Izumo? What are you doing?” he asked, shock filling his tone.

“B-Boys like this d-don’t they?” Izumo stuttered out. “I know they aren’t like Moriyama’s or Kirigakure-sensei’s but…”

Suguro shook his head, gently pushing her back down to sit. “What does that have to do with anything? W-Well, I mean…”

“You don’t like them? Is that what you’re saying?”

“”That’s not what I was going to say! Of course I like them, you just don’t need to put them in my face like that!” Suguro quickly said with a sigh. “Izumo, you’re fine how you are, okay? You don’t have to try and be like Moriyama or Kirigakure-sensei. I’m being honest with you.”

Izumo went silent for a moment before she sprayed water in his face with the showerhead. Suguro let out a surprised gasp and he heard Izumo start to laugh. He wiped the water from his eyes with his hands and looked through his wet bangs to see her as she started to rinse his hair off. Izumo could be hard to handle and he was surprised he was actually able to handle her.

“Chill out, gorilla. I’m just joking with you.” Izumo said, using her free hand to help get the shampoo out of his hair. She handed the showerhead to him when she was done washing his hair out. “Here, it’s my turn now.”

Suguro took the showerhead, returning the action of spraying Izumo in the face with water. He started to laugh himself when she stopped, “You had it coming, you know.”

“Argh, stupid gorilla!” Izumo said, wiping her eyes with a small smile. She closed her eyes after watching him pour the shampoo into his hands. “It feels nice having someone else wash your hair, doesn’t it?”

Suguro shrugged as he started to wash her hair, “Yeah, I guess. It feels better when you do it since you have sharper nails than I do.”

She wasn’t going to argue with that, he was right after all. When they first started dating, Izumo wasn’t expecting much out of Suguro, but she was wrong. Dating someone like him wasn’t bad, even though their personalities clashed sometimes. She wanted to bathe with him again, but maybe not right away. Getting to see his flustered side was already an accomplishment she could cross off her list. Maybe next time he would be more comfortable… maybe.


End file.
